Give Me The Remote
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Dave and John are hanging out watching TV when Dave takes the remote and changes the channel. One-shot, kinda nongrafic smuttie but not really. Whatever, rated T just to be safe! R&R.


You don't really know how you got in this situation, but you do know you fucking hate John right now. He left you with a serious problem you have no idea how to handle.

You glance over at him from across the room and he looks away. He was staring at you. Fucking weird, its his fault your in this mess. Stupid dick.

You still can't believe you let yourself believe he might actually like you like that. You still can't believe he is such an utter douchewagon.

This is stupid, stop staring at him. You look away and try to will your pant to not be so goddamn tight right now. Its painfully tight and you find yourself looking at him again.

He was staring again and averts his eyes when he sees you look up. Goddamn douchewagon.

You still don't know how this happened...and why its so awkward.

So you decide maybe you should recap a little as to what all happened 20 minutes ago.

...

Be past Dave. You are now past Dave.

You are sitting on the couch in the living room of the house ou and Dirk share. Its kinda small, but you and John fit just fine next to each other. There's a space between you, only because you don't want to touch him too much for the fear of him freaking out.

You and John are hanging out at your house while your older brother is out. You somehow get talked into watching TV with him but you kind of just tune out the movie. At some point, you decide it would be a good idea to change the channel.

"Hey egderp, toss me the remote." You tell him, holding out your hand for him to give it to you. He ignores you, though. You roll your eyes and reach over him for it.

"Daaaaaave. Stooooop." He whines at you. You give another eye roll and grab the remote. He doesn't even know you have the stupid thing until you switch the channel.

"Shit man, check it out, adventure time!" You shout triumphantly. He glares at you and tries to take back the remote.

"Change it back, Dave!" You hold it above you and he stretches to reach. You laugh at his frustration and hold it higher. "Duuuuuude!" He's whining at you again and you find it the most adorable thing ever.

You laugh again and then he lunges. He makes to grab at the remote but still can't reach and the force of him against you makes you fall back against the couch. He let's out a frustrated huff and you laugh for the third time.

He climbs over you somewhat, arm stretching out to take back the remote. Your face heats up and your smile drops when you finally realize what's going on. John is laying on top of you and he's dangerously close to a place he probably doesn't want to be.

His hand wraps around the remote and he tugs slightly. You don't let go and he pushes up with his free hand to get a better grip.

"Give me the remote." He mumbles unhappily, his nose bumping against yours. As much as you would love to let go and just hand it over and save yourself the embarrassment, the exact moment the words leave his mouth, his crouch connects with yours.

Well this is awkward. You find that you can't help but glance down there. Well, at least your not the only one with a problem. You look back up at him and notice the small gap seperating the two of you. Oh how much you want to just lean up and close it.

"..." There are a few moments of complete silence where you just stare at each other before his head lowers and his lips are on yours.

Wait, what?! But you always though he was homophobic!

His tongue runs along your bottom lip and you find yourself all too eager to grant him entrance. Whatever, it happens anyways and soon your in his mouth.

There is still a growing problem in your suddenly too tight skinny jeans and you can't think straight. You both kind of need to breathe right about now and he pulls away.

"Uh...John? What are you-" you start to ask what the ever living fuck he thinks he's doing but you are cut off when his hips jerk against yours. The sound that comes from you can only be described as something a girl would make. You will never be able to live that down.

"John? I thought you said..." You are trying pretty damn hard to talk right now. But he keeps grinding down into you and you can't think or speak. He's kissing you again and you can't help but kiss back. Your arms snake around his neck and you pull him closer. His hands run down your shirt before running back up and under, taking the fabric with them.

"But your not-hhn." You start again when he breaks away from your lips. You can't get too many words in before his mouth is on your neck.

"Dave." He mumbles your name in a low voice and you find it the hottest thing you have ever fucking heard.

"Huh?"

"You talk too much." He whispers before attacking your mouth again.

You buck into him and he moans into your mouth. Its hot and only makes you buck up again.

Pretty soon you are both moaning and pressing into each other and you think theres nothing that could ever ruin this moment.

He breaks away and looks at you for a moment before leaning forward again.

"No homo." He whispers just inches from your face and he moves to kiss you again but you just shove him off.

Fucking asshole.

You now remember why you fucking hate him right now. He's a douchewagon and made things weird. Now what the fuck are you going to do now?

Hey look, Dirks home. Great.

**...**

**You know what? I'm not even all that sorry. Just wanted to say though...Motherfuckin OTP!**

**Let me know what you think, and if I should continue and make another chapter for this. I might...but I'm not really sure. Also, the picture belongs to its rightful owner and I'd like to thank them for making it. Its great. Just great. **

**Disclaimer: I already said I didn't own the picture, but I also don't own Homestuck or its characters. Both belong to our lord Hussie. **

**Sell your soul to the almight Hussie! All hail the great and all powerful Andrew Hussie!**

**Also, sorry for the slight oocness...I tried my best.**


End file.
